Truly, Madly, Deeply
by If Someone Said Your Name
Summary: Truly, Madly, Deeply - Natalya Arlovskaya was far from being a normal girl. She was cold and always kept a brick wall around her heart. Her body was covered with deep, ugly scars. To even think she could love was preposterous. Or so she thought. This is an Alfred x Natalya AU Highschool fanfic. Rated T for dark themes. Rating may change as the story continues.


_Truly, Madly, Deeply_

_An Alfred x Natalya Highschool AU Fanfic. _

**Hi everyone! Author here~ This is my first story on this account, and I hope you like it! **

**Please feel free to leave a review! I also take commissions, so if you would like me to write a fanfiction for you, just PM me. Thank you! **

**Please note that this chapter will be short. The reason is because this is a test sort of chapter, to see and evaluate how many people would like me to continue the story. The rest will be longer. **

Natalya Arlovskaya was far from being a normal girl. She was cold and always kept a brick wall around her heart. Her body was covered with deep, ugly scars. To even think she could love was preposterous.

Or so she thought.

Natalya felt alone in life. She had nothing to live for. Her brother had forgotten about her, and the few times he remembered her were moments in which he would despise her, wondering why he was stuck with such a sister. Her older sister had died in an accident when she was seven, the only person to care and love her since their parents died.

She never knew the love and care of a mother and the tenderness of a father, much less the warmth of a family.

Every night she would curl up silently and stare at her walls blankly, talking to a deity she knew didn't exist. She would long for things she could never have. Things like love, and someone who cared for her. She would pull her dingy, beige stuffed bunny closer to her and sleep, unable to cry.

Every morning she would wake up and get ready for school, the place where people would pick on her relentlessly and where she felt sickened by them. She then would would walk out the door and get on the bus for a twenty-minute ride to the hellhole almost as bad as home.

She would get off and would be greeted by no one as she walked to class, her head held high as she entered.

Little did she know, a certain boy had his eyes on her.

The boy was a witty, kind, oblivious, outgoing, obnoxiously loud American who was friends with almost everyone.

Everyone except Natalya.

The few times he had attempted to talk to her she simply waved him off or gave him a quick insult, trying her best to block him out of her life.

She was afraid of getting attached to someone, for fear of losing them like she did her parents and sister.

Natalya sat in her desk in front of the American's, his eyes glued to her platinum hair. He tapped on her shoulder, attempting to make some form of conversation with her for the third time.

"Hey, what time is it?"

"There's a clock on the wall right over there. Check for yourself.", she replied coldly.

"Well, yeah, but I don't have my glasses right now, so I can't see anything.", he lied.

The Belarusian grumbled, pulling her sleeve up to look at her watch, her scars visible to anyone near her.

Including the American boy.

The American's eyes widened as he looked at the deep scars, naturally wanting to know what was wrong. Was something wrong at home? What was going on?

His thoughts were interrupted by Natalya's answer, and he looked back to the back of her head.

"It's 9:13am. Does that answer your question?"

Alfred gulped and nodded, sighing.

"Yeah, thanks."

Natalya simply rolled her eyes and looked back in front of her, crossing her arms. The American smiled and gingerly touched her shoulder, causing Natalya to tense angrily. She didn't like people touching her, and she was a big fan of her personal space.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones, by the way.", the American said, his smile growing.

Natalya only sighed and turned to face him with an icy, cold stare.

"...Natalya. Natalya Arlovskaya. Now will you leave me alone?"

She turned back to face the front, Alfred simply chuckling as he nodded.

At least he managed to get a sentence out of her.

Class started and soon ended, much to Natalya's relief as she walked out of her class. Alfred followed, a smile on his face as she caught up with her.

"Hey Natalya!"

"What do you want?", she mumbled, frowning.

"Well, I was thinking we could hang out sometime!"

Natalya only swore in Belarusian and looked up at him with annoyed eyes. "Why?"

"'Cause I wanna get to know my new friend better!"

"I'm not your friend."

"Well, maybe if we hang out, we can be friends!"

Natalya rolled her eyes and agreed, only because she wanted him to go away for five fucking seconds.

"Fine."

Alfred smiled, his eyes brightening.

"Awesome! We could hand out during lunch or free period."

"Meet me during free period at the courtyard steps..." Natalia grumbled.

"Perfect! Anyways, see you later, dude!"

Alfred waved and walked off with a fluttering heart and a thousand-watt smile to his next class, Natalya simply staring as she watched him, sighing as he was out of sight.

What was this feeling in her stomach? Annoyance, that was it. It had to be.

That's all it would ever be.

-END


End file.
